IZ: Peril In Daycare
by Cryssy-miu
Summary: Don't be fooled by the hoaxing fronts put up by "Light Heart Foster Care", fore this facility is anything but heartfelt. Nobody imagined the whirl of emotional turns life will take now - especially for a certain irken and a young six year old girl.
1. Chapter 1

(**NOTE: You need to read my "Irktionary" to understand the many antennae gestures in this fic from now on. And you must read "IZ: What Will Be, Will Be" to at least chapter 18 to understand these mini fics)**

Zim flipped through the pages of the news ad Dib gave him as they walked down the sidewalk. "I still do _not_ get this 'd-ay care' thing, Dib." He squinted his eyes at the photographs of the two caretakers. "People voluntarily take in others' smeets? It just does not make sense to Zim..."

Dib passed a hand over his face in annoyance; he'd lost track just how many times he'd explained daycare to Zim. The boy grabbed Zim by his shirt collar and yanked him forward, pressing his face up against the print on the pages. "This is Alice and Arthur Haywood, Zim. These people are foster parents to a young girl about the same age as Talia, and – in addition to fostering the little girl – they run a daycare to take care of other children while the parents are out working." Zim still looked confused, so Dib added something that may completely get his attention, "-so you don't have to look after GIR and Talia." He smirked as the irken brightened.

"Ah, excellent!" Zim exclaimed gleefully. "Zim still does not get the full mechanics of this 'daycare', but if it means I do not have to take care of the smeets, I like it!"

Dib grinned, enjoying the fact he was about to totally shoot down Zim's good mood. "Yes, instead, you are going to be getting a whole ton of groceries with _me!_"

"Wha-? Oh, shelnit.." The irken sighed, walking in silence with the trio for the next few minutes. "...Do you think the smeet will be alright without us?" he whispered worriedly to Dib. "She has become so dependent and trusting with us; putting her with someone else might frighten her."

Dib glanced up from the newspaper and over to Talia, who was happily skipping alongside GIR. "Hmm...I'm not sure.." Honestly, he was worried too. It took a lot to gain Talia's trust after the abuse she suffered through, and he didn't want to force her somewhere she wasn't uncomfortable. "GIR is with her, so maybe he can help make her feel better. Besides, she'll be with other kids, and she was fine at the park."

"Ah, yes, both smeets seemed to love the park." He recalled how happy GIR and Talia had been that day, and how many friends they had made. "I-I suppose that they should be fine then."

The entire journey towards "Light Heart Foster Care" had been like the name of the destination: light and cheery. The sun seemed to shine happily in front of fluffy clouds and beam down on the sidewalk – illuminating the path to a nice old fashioned little building. …..That was the only thing nice about it. A cool and eerie chill seemed to fill the air. The sun hid behind the clouds and averted its gaze from the 'happy' looking home.

Zim's antennae twitched in negativity under his wig. "Dib, um...are you sure we're at the right place?"

"Light Heart Foster Care, yes, this is it." The boy chuckled. "What a cute little bungalow."

"...I don't like it," Zim mumbled, his grip tightening on GIR's leash.

Dib only rolled his eyes in irritation. "Oh, Zim, you don't like anything that isn't our Condo!"

"I don't like the Condo either!"

"URAGH!" Dib yanked at his black hair and sighed, kneeling down in front of Talia. "Now, Tal, I want you to be a good girl today, alright? Play nicely with the other kids, and with GIR."

Zim pulled GIR aside and whispered so only he could hear. "GIR, it is your job to take care of the smeet today. I want you to look after her and protect her if anything happens. ...You understand?"

The SIR unit nodded happily, grinning as he received a light pat on the head. "I'll take care'a her!"

"And _please_ no eating the other smeets..."

"Awww..."

Receiving a warm hug from her caretaker, Talia eagerly took GIR by the paw and led him into the building without a moment's hesitation.

Dib grinned, admittedly relieved. "Look at that, Zim! Talia seems so excited! I guess we worried for nothing, huh?"

"...I do not trust this place, Dib." He yelped as his former enemy flicked him where his nose would be if he had one. "Ow!"

"Zim, would you come off it?" Dib snapped, retracting his hand. "You're becoming annoyingly overprotective of them."

The irken hissed, jabbing a sharp irken claw between the boy's eyes. "Zim is NOT overprotective, Dib! Even if I was, I have a right to be! Don't you remember what happened the _last time_ one of the smeets were outside...our field of vision?" He shuddered, remembering how the SIR had become so terribly mutilated by the SEN.

For the umpteenth time that day, Dib rolled his eyes. "What are the odds of GIR and Talia getting injured while at such a loving facility? Even if they were, Alice and Arthur will take care of it! It's a daycare, so I'm sure they have plenty of band-aids and medicine. We have nothing to-" He was cut off by the sound of loud yelling, and a little girl wailing. He caught the alert and suspicious expression on the irken's face. "Well, I heard that Alice and Arthur are really old fashioned and the corporal punishment kind. They must be giving their little girl the same kind of punishment you give the kids sometimes."

Zim shook his head very slowly. Those anguished screams could not simply be from a simple temporary sting on the child's bottom, but before he could protest, Dib grabbed Zim's hand and began dragging him backwards. The resonating child screams echoed through Zim's antennae, and the irken kept his eyes tightly glued to a discarded old bottle of liquor on the front lawn – the entire time they walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The child uttered a loud wail as an even harder slap cracked across her cheek. She sobbed and clung to the wall, desperately trying to escape the horrible torment. A ball of mucus landed at her feet from where her foster mother spat on the ground.

"Yer nuffin', Ellie, an' you'll never be more than' nuffin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow," Talia breathed, her hand clutching tightly to GIR's. "Guh, look'at all da toys!" She happily scampered over to where many different types of little trinkets were scattered over a torn rug. "Lots'a t'ings ta' pway wif!" The child jumped happily in the air, her purple curls bounced happily.

GIR forced a smile on his face, trying to get more comfortable with this strange place like she was. _Master, come back soon..._ "It does look real fun, Tal," he said softly, trying to keep a light tone an not sound as unhappy as he was. "Ah'm sure we'll have lots'a fun here..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellie's entire body trembled and screamed in response to the third beating she had received that morning. _Three beatin's since I got up. That's a new record._ One she was not happy about breaking. Her bruises and cuts stung as she continued walking into the playroom. _Maybe Arthur won't drink any of the bad stuff today, an' he won't beat me as bad as Alice did._ If only...

"'llie?"

Ellie perked up slightly to the sound of her name. "...Talia?"

"Ellie!" A different voice this time, but still a familiar one.

"GIR!" Fighting back tears, the six year old ran towards her two friends and threw her arms around both their necks, hugging them tight. "Oh, wow, GIR, Talia..." She pulled back after a few moments, wiping her jade eyes. "What're ya both doin' here?"

GIR smiled. "We're here fer the daycare thing." He and Talia had met Ellie during one of their trips to the park. All three children had a lot of fun playing together, before an empty bottle of liquor had been chucked in Ellie's direction, and she had harshly been demanded home. "You here for the day care too?"

Ellie giggled a little, shrugging up her shoulders. "Well, kinda.." Her expression darkened and her eyes lowered to the floor. "I-I live here with my parents," she mumbled.

Talia's amethyst eyes sparkled happily. "Wow! Yer so luck', ya get ta' l've here!"

The child kept her eyes on the floor. "Uh-huh..."

Noting her sad expression, GIR quickly changed the subject. "Um, Ellie, wanna play with us? We was just going to do a puzzle togeth..." He stopped when he saw a very odd scar running up her leg, and another violet bruise coursing from her other ankle.

Ashamed, Ellie quickly crossed her legs to hide the visible damage on her body. "Um – um, hey! Let's...get to that puzzle!" With a fake and cheery tone, Ellie took both children by the hand and led them over to a few shelves in the back. "We gotta dog puzzle up here." She rolled up on the balls of her feet and stretched out towards the cardboard box – fingers _just_ grazing the bottom. "We need somethin' to help us reach it."

Talia tilted her head a little. "Why don't we just get your mom-"

"NO!" Ellie's shout startled both Talia and GIR, and made them back up a little. "I-I mean," she attempted to gently correct herself. "Let's just...not bother 'er. Talia, get a chair, please!"

The four year old scampered over towards a red plastic chair, pushing it up to the shelf. The moment Ellie tried to climb up the chair, Talia shielded it with her arm. "No!" Clearly in the 'me do it' stage, she climbed the ruby chair herself and reached up to the jigsaw puzzle.

_Crash!_ In an instant, the jigsaw puzzle was on the floor, hundreds of pieces scattered, and Talia was on top of GIR.

Ellie's entire body began to tremble with fear. "Oh no," she moaned, tears coming to her eyes. "Talia, quick, clean it up! _Hurry!"_ Growing more frantic by the moment, her tearful ramble was abruptly interrupted:

"_ELLIE!_"

The child jumped nearly a mile in the air, nearly losing control of her bladder in fear.

"Ellie, ya get'n here right now, ya hear me?"

Whimpering a squall of frightened tears, Ellie – not wanting to anger her foster mother any more – walked slowly towards the kitchen.

GIR and Talia exchanged worried glances when they heard awkward slurred yells, and then crying - _Ellie_ crying..._loud._

"Oh no!" Talia gasped, tears coming to her purple eyes. "'llie mus'be getting' sp'nked! Tha's not fair; she didn' do nothin' wrong!" Before GIR could stop her, Talia had ran into the kitchen. Suddenly, there were more than just Ellie's screams and cries.

"_TALIA!_" GIR yelled, barging into the kitchen. Suddenly, he felt a very sharp pain on his head, and watched with blurred eyes as glass shards from an empty beer bottle showered down to the ground. His master's previous order ran through his mind, _GIR, it is your job to take care of the smeet today. I want you to look after her and protect her if anything happens. ...You understand?_ The SIR unit forced himself up off the floor and charged towards Alice, dealing her a swift kick in the shin.

Alice paid no heed to the annoying little android, and only continued hitting and punching Ellie in the face, the arms, the chest...

With a fierce snarl, the robot lunged at Alice's chest. "LEAVE 'EM ALONE!" GIR screamed, tearing at Alice's hair. It seemed nothing was working, and she had now begun beating Talia – who was futilely trying to shield Ellie – as well. The SIR unit leaped off Alice's head and jumped in front of Ellie and Talia, holding his arms out. He cried out in pain as yet another bottle smashed against the side of his head – a fist following shortly after. GIR's wails began ten times louder than Talia's and Ellie's as he took most of the beatings. Over both the girl's screams, and Alice's roars, his volume surpassed theirs in one heart wrenching wail:

"_MASTEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Crash!_ A jar of mayonnaise fell from Zim's hands and shattered on the floor; thick white goo pooling into a puddle at Dib's feet.

Stunned, Dib stared over at the irken, who stood with an unreadable expression on his face. "Zim, what's-" Before he could finish his sentence – in a single green blur – Zim was out of the store and flying down the street at quite an amazing speed.

"Z-Zim!" Dib gasped, trying to keep up with the alien. "Zim, slow down!"

Not even hearing the human, Zim continued racing down the hill until he reached the foster home. The irken slammed his elbow against the front door so hard that it flew off its hinges. He stood there, cemented on the spot, taking in the scene in bewilderment.

Alice also stood there, numb with sudden fear at the bizarre creature that had suddenly burst into her house. It seemed that, while running so fast, Zim had lost both his wig and contacts, and now stood over her, just as shocked as she was.

Zim could still only stare, even when he saw both Ellie and Talia's hair caked with blood – Ellie more than Talia, and oil leaking from a few very deep penetrating wounds in GIR's metal skull. However, the moment Zim caught sight of a broken beer bottle and fingered it slowly, everything changed.

Dib came just in time to watch Zim savagely leap at Alice; the same fire in his eyes he had only seen when the irken had briefly gone insane with suppressed grief, and viciously attacked him. He gasped when he saw the condition the children were in. Every one of them were bleeding – even if it was gray oil – but Ellie was in critical condition.

Still screaming irken profanity, Zim had already knocked Alice out, and was now beating her with the plastic red chair.

"Zim, Zim!" Dib yelled, grabbing at the irken's arms to try and restrain him. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!"

"_I HOPE I DO THAT, AND MUCH MORE!_" Zim screamed shrilly, continuing to beat Alice with the now bloodied chair, until Dib finally managed to pull him away.

"Zim. Zim!" Dib felt himself choking back a sob. "N-never mind her right now, we need to get Talia and GIR fixed up, and Ellie to the hospital."

The fire fading slightly, Zim crawled towards GIR, who was huddled in the corner and sobbing loudly, mumbling incoherent words. "G-GIR.." Zim whispered thickly, swallowing hard as he touched the android's shoulder. "GIR, it's _Zim..._" A burning liquid stung at his eyes as his SIR unit looked up at him.

The moment GIR realized he was in the safety and security of his master, he burst into further tears, clinging to the irken and wailing. In the incoherent rambles, all Zim was able to get out was "tried...so hard...protect...couldn't do...Talia...Ellie...couldn't protect..sorry!"

"Sh-shhh," Zim attempted to soothe, picking the injured android up. "I-I'm _so proud_ of you, GIR.."

Dib sobbed quietly into Talia's hair, caressing her and the near unconscious Ellie softly. "You-you w-were right, Zim...I-I'm so sorry – I-I didn't listen.."

Ellie peered up at Zim, her body shaking from the intense beating and stress of the ordeal. "I-is...M...Mom...dead?"

Zim's grip tightened on GIR, his entire voice shaking with emotion. "S-smeet, do _not_ call that v-vile, horrible, cruel.." his English insults gave off to irken, " - excuse for a l-living being your _MOTHER!_"

"I-I have to call 'em Mom an' Dad," Ellie whispered, "'e-else they said they'd b-beat me dead."

Zim only closed his eyes, moving the mangled door out of the way from the exit. "H-hurry, Dib... We n-need to get G-GIR and Talia treated...a-and take the other smeet to yo-your earth hospital."

With a nod, Dib carefully stood and picked Talia and Ellie up, making his way through the broken glass and small puddles of liquor.

Before leaving the property, Zim went over to the first bottle of liquor, kicking it so hard the entire bottle exploded into a million shards – before even hitting the sidewalk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(PLEASE don't kill me...or think I'm insane._

_I watched a movie that touched me to my very soul. It was called the "Ron Clark Story", and immediately, I thought of making a mini bonus fic in addition to "What Will Be, Will Be". I wanted to put it in my actual story, nt my story will be long enough, and this is just a little too gorey to go into it._

_Anyways, people. I encourage you to watch that amazing movie, and I hope you like this bonus mini fic)_


	2. Chapter 2

(NOTE: You need to read my "Irktionary" to understand the many antennae gestures in this fic from now on. And you must read "IZ: What Will Be, Will Be" to at least chapter 18 to understand these mini fics)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dib raced down the street with Zim, cupping a hand over Ellie's head to stop the dark gushes of blood. Talia was bleeding too – green. "The kids n-need medical attention, Zim!"

Panting in exhaustion, Zim shook his head. "N-no, not GIR and Talia; just the other smeet."

"What - do you mean 'not GIR and Talia?' They're b-both injured – badly! Don't you care about them at a-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain erupt up the side of his face, and was on the ground.

"You _foolish_ HYU-MAN!" Zim spat, fighting the urge to start beating him up in rage. If Dib wasn't holding Talia and Ellie, he would. "You think I will not allow Talia and GIR to enter an earth hospital because I do not _care_ about them? I care about THEIR LIFE!" he yelled sharply. "In case you haven't realized – and with how obliviously STUPID you can be, I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't – GIR and Talia are _irken!_ Earth doctors aren't going to simply bandage them and send them home! Talia might get a one way ticket back to the _SEN!_ GIR included!" He forced himself to curb his anger when he saw how much it was upsetting the injured smeets. "...Talia and GIR need special care, Dib. I want you to take them back to the Condo and fix them up there." He picked Ellie up. "I will take the smeet to the hospital."

A little baffled by what just happened, Dib wobbled to his feet, and stupidly mumbled out an apology.

"Apology _not_ accepted," Zim said coldly. "Now go, quickly, quickly! Time is the enemy here!" He grimaced as he felt Ellie's blood drip through his fingers. "Especially with this one."

Dib shakily gathered GIR and Talia in his arms, wrapping his arms protectively around the bleeding girl and android. "I-I'll meet you back at the hospital as soon as I can!" With one last glance at the near unconscious form in Zim's arms, Dib hurried off – the image of Ellie all matted with blood, burning in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello? Filthy earth doctors, we need help – hello!" Zim rushed forward, banging his free fist on the receptionist's desk. "It is an emergency!"

Not looking up from her keyboard, a scraggly old woman pointed a bony finger towards one of the waiting chairs. "Get over there, an' take a seat! Wait your turn, little man!"

Zim bared his teeth at her, swiping a hand over her desk and causing pencils to go _flying._ "Listen to me, you filthy HYU-MAN!" he snarled. "Zim has nor patience or time to 'wait my turn', this child needs immediate medical attention!"

The shrill tone in the irken's voice jolted the old nurse out of her uninterested trance, and – the moment she saw little Ellie's condition – was shouting over the intercom throughout the hospital.

Zim blinked in surprise as at least seven doctors came scrambling down the hall, and whisked the child from his arms, nearly trampling him to get out of the waiting room, and into the trauma room. Not sure what just happened here, and what he was supposed to do next, the irken followed the speedy doctors as fast as he could, trying to scramble past many more nurses that were running towards the trauma room with squirting needles.

"Hey, hey!" Zim shouted, waving his little arms and trying to get their attention. "Stop ignoring Ziiiiim! I was the one that brought here here!" He snarled and grunted, pushing past a blond nurse's big butt, and wriggling his way into the trauma room.

It was a frightening room – similar to the kind he greatly feared in the SEN' lab. Strange and sharp looking instruments littered silver trays. The room was dim and eerie to him, all kinds of contraptions - so advanced they could pass for irken machinery – sprouting from the walls of the room.

Hesitantly, the alien advanced over towards the gurney, fearful himself for being in an _earth hospital._ He grimaced as long dripping needles were pulled from a bin, and injected into Ellie's arm. He cringed at the doctor's words:

"looks like multiple fractures; run a complete MRI to check for brain damage."

Zim stepped back as he was nearly trampled by heavy boots again as even more doctors rushed into the room, and a few hurrying out with papers in their hands. "He-LLO? Can't any of you stinkin' humans hear me?" he growled, stamping his foot. "I'm right here! Zim will not be ignored!"

As if he was see through, the doctors merely walked past him, closing the door to the trauma room behind them.

The irken growled quietly. _Idiotic humans...they dare ignore Zim? Bah..._ He focused himself more at what was in front of his eyes: the injured child. Ellie's arms, head, and chest were tightly wrapped in bandages to keep her from bleeding out. Zim could make out multiple swollen little holes from where all the needles had pierced her, and the blood had already dried and matted her pretty blond hair together in crimson knots.

_There is no point even attempting to heal this smeet. There is no way she will make it through the night._ He felt slightly saddened about that, not just for Ellie herself, but GIR and Talia; they had grown so close to her in such short time. _I suppose they had to learn about death some way...I just hoped it wouldn't be the hard way._ He shrugged slightly. There was nothing that could be done.

"...Z-Z..im..?" came a distant croak from the gurney.

The irken's head shot up, eyes wide. "How do you know Zim's name?" _Oh right, we met at the park._

Ellie ignored the question. "...Am...am I go-gonna die?"

Zim hesitated, opening his mouth. Well, he had to be truthful with her. "Probably." He watched as the young girl seemed to crumple and shrink further down in the gurney; sheer anguish in her face. _She wanted the truth! …..Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt about it._ "You're at a FILTHY earth hospital; hopefully the doctors aren't totally stupid that they'd be able to help you somehow." He rested his chin and hands on the side of the bed, looking into her frightened jade eyes. "At best, being here is your only chance."

The child shivered from the ripping agony, and breathed out in a gravelly tone. "Where is...Mom 'n Dad?"

At that, Zim's chest tightened with anger. What was WRONG with this smeet? These people got drunk and mercilessly beat her – half to death. Yet, even in her death bed _caused_ by those monsters, she still acknowledged them as her _parents?_ The ones that _hurt_ her? It didn't make sense to him. "Why do you still insist on calling those filithy...vile..creatures – your parents? You are no longer with them, so there is no need to fear a beating if you don't call them that."

Ellie closed her eyes, a glimmer of a tear showing in the corners of them. "Callin' them that makes me feel like I have someone..."

Zim felt his antennae go limp under his wig at her words. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Just then the door creaked open, and Zim visibly scooted back some, not wanting to be trampled again. Rather than it be a team of panicked doctors, a single slender nurse walked in. She had wavy blond hair, similar to Ellie, and a notepad in her hands. She brushed away the tears beginning to form in her eyes, and attempted a cheerful tone for the girl's sake:

"What's your name, love? Full name?" Her voice reminded Zim of his mother...

With a small sniffle and a grimace of pain as she attempted to sit up, Ellie answered, "Elizabeth Angel Haywood."

Zim blinked. _Hm._ Rather pretty compared to some human's names he knew. Keef, Gretchen,..and what kind of name was the letter "M", anyways?

The nurse smiled, affectionately smoothing Ellie's hair like a mother would. "What a beautiful name... My name is Sarah." She brushed a wavy blond strand of hair from Ellie's eyes. "I'll be looking after you." Her eyes twinkled slightly. "'Angel...'" She touched Ellie's wet cheeks with the back of her hand. "You really are a regular little angel..."

The child smiled quiveringly, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Th-thank you..." Glancing down at the bed sheets, she put a hand on top of Sarah's. "Yer so much nicer 'den Mom 'n Dad..."

Zim watched as Sarah's fists seemed to clench; she clearly didn't want to be reminded of Ellie's 'parents.'

"I..." Sarah breathed out, forcing a tight smile. "I'm going to go get some more blankets for you, dear." Giving Ellie's hand a final gentle pat, she walked out, closing the door behind the irken and little girl.

It felt like hours that Zim sat there with Ellie in an awkward silence, playing with the wheels on his chair, and cursing every second Sarah didn't return to save him from the awkwardness...that was of this awkward silence!

"...You wan' know why my middle name is Angel?" came a soft voice from the cot, breaking the agonizing silence.

"Huh?"

"I said 'you wanna know why my middle name is Angel?" Ellie repeated, turning to him.

Zim's antenna twitched a little. He didn't particularly care to find out how and why Ellie's name was 'Angel', but he didn't want to upset her more than she already was. Plus, it'd kill time until Sarah returned. "Sure."

The child closed her eyes, taking a deep and painful breath as she told the secret no one had ever known before. "When Mommy and Daddy were alive – my _actual_ - Mommy and Daddy, Mommy tol' me that I was a mir'cle from he'ven. She said she wasn't s'pposed to be able to have kids.." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess the stork musta forgot her address or somethin'."

Zim opened his mouth to correct her, but thought better. It was best that a young six year old didn't learn the disgusting truth of how human smeets were _really_ created.

"'Cause she wasn't s'pposed to have kids, when I was born, it was a mir'cle. She said that I was an angel 'cause I _was_ a mir'cle...and.." She took in a deep sobbing breath, her voice trembling as tears began falling once more. "And that I'd al-always be-be..." She stopped to inhale another sob, hiccuping with this one, and trying to go on.

The entire time, Zim watched her; an unreadable expression took place of the usual impatient one if a story was more than two minutes. Instead of snapping at her to hurry up, like he usually would with someone, he gave her as much time as she needed to continue.

"...th-their little angel," Ellie whispered, wiping at more tears. "No matter what.." She sniffled and twiddled a fold of the blankets in her fingers. "It was rainin' when we went for a drive.." Her eyes closed again. "The roads were slippery, but we didn' know it 'til we slipped." From on the chair. Zim's eyes closed too, seeing where this story was heading. "I heard lots'a voices an' noises, an' the car makin' sound. There were sirens in the distance, an' they got louder an' louder.." She looked right at him, her jade eyes containing an unbelievable amount of pain. "They didn' even let me say good-bye.."

Zim bit his lip and lowered his eyes.

"I didn' like Alice an' Arthur from the very beginnin'. I jus' wanted Mommy and Daddy back." Her body trembled from the fearful memories. "They used to drink the...the bad stuff, an' then they beat me.." She covered her eyes, a sob welling from her chest. "I didn' wanna call 'em Mom and Dad...but they said they'd beat me until I ended up like..Mommy and Daddy – if I didn't." Zim's fists clenched as she went on, "Sometimes, I wouldn' even do anything wrong and they'd beat me. Most of the time, I didn' do anything wrong, but that wouldn't stop them."

Zim ran a hand over his wig, his eyes still closed. He could be harsh when it came to discipline, having been raised by an old fashioned mother, and then the soul-less monsters in the military – lead to some pretty harsh bouts of punishing sometimes, and he'd _always_ try to be like his Mameen, and never like a military commander. Punishments with the smeets could leave GIR and Talia crying and sore, but the thought of actually _beating_ them made him feel utterly sick to his spooch.

"I tried so hard to be good, I really did! I went to bed when I was s'pposed to, ate everything on my plate even if it was yucky, an' I did everythin' they told me to do..."

_Now why can't the smeets be that good?_

"...but they still beat me," she sighed. "It wasn' as bad if they weren't drinking the bad stuff, but it still hurt.."

The irken sat back a little. Okay, so he _had_ seen Alice beat her, and the other smeets, but maybe Ellie was being a little dramatic. Perhaps her "beatings" merely referred to a simple disciplinary spanking. "Um, smeet, where _exactly_ did they beat you?"

"The face.."

Okay, scratch that theory. "Where else?"

"Sometimes the chest, an' they'd kick me or use the bottle of the bad stuff to beat me."

Okay, _definitely_ scratch that theory. "..."

"Ellie, dear?" Both turned to the door where Sarah had finally returned. Zim could make out evident dried tear stains, and figured she'd heard the entire story. "E-Ellie, I need to speak with your friend for a minute."

Zim's antennae stood in alert from under his wig, and he pulled back from the chair, watching Ellie's eyes follow him out the door.

Sarah closed the door to the trauma room behind them. She moaned, going white and standing against the wall for support. "My God...I knew it.."

"What?" Zim was startled as more tears began pouring over the woman's face.

"I knew it," she sobbed. "Oh God, I knew it...oh, why didn't I do anything..."

"Speak English, human!" Zim snapped. "What are you talking about?"

Sarah dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve, trying hard not to break down sobbing. "E-Ellie came to the hospital a few months ago... She-she had been stung by a bee, walking home from the park. The doctors and I questioned about her bruises and cuts, and she simply told us she was a clumsy child.. We were all suspicious – myself more than any of them – but we believed her." She shook her head slowly, mouth trembling. "I knew there was more to it than that. I-I suspected she had been abused; I'd heard the sounds of her crying coming from the foster home she'd been at."

Zim flared, enraged. "You suspected she had been abused, and yet, you did nothing? No further investigations into the case? What is WRONG with you, hyu-man!"

Sarah began full out crying once more, her voice grated with guilt. "I-I know...I should have..I should have; I don't know why I didn't."

Her crying wasn't getting the least bit of sympathy from him. "Idiotic hyu-man!" he snarled, teeth bared in fury. "If you had stepped in, it may not have gotten to this point! The foster home would have been closed long ago, and Ellie – as well as my smeets too – would not be in such condition!" He pointed an accusing finger to the woman. "This is as bad as hurting her, yourself! Because of you, she is in the hospital! And because of you – my smeets are hurt too!"

"Zim!" a voice hissed from behind him, and Dib roughly seized him back, glaring at him, and turning back to Sarah. "You'll have to excuse my friend here, He's just not in his right mind after this morning." He sighed, looking up at her. "But I do partially agree with what he's saying. Why didn't you step in, ma'm?"

"I-I don't know," Sarah whispered sorrowfully, "and it's the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life." She wiped her eyes. "Little Ellie and I are in the same boat.." A mist clouded over her eyes. "I recently filed for a divorce and a restraining order against my husband. He's been beating me ever since Emma died."

Both Zim and Dib's eye brows went up.

"M-my daughter...she died from cancer eight months ago."

It was Dib's turn to grow silent.

"He's abused me since before Emma even got sick...but it got worse after her death. He blamed me for it."

Zim shook his head slowly, glowering at Dib. "Why do you human males constantly beat and pick on helpless females?"

Dib was still silent, contemplating the things Sarah had just said.

"Ellie reminds me so much of my little girl...Quite a fighter, that is, until the disease took over her.. My baby was not even four yet when she died.."

Dib felt his heart go out to the woman. He couldn't even imagine losing your child...the life you created.. If anything ever happened to GIR or Talia, he didn't know what he or Zim would do. "I-I'm, so sorry.."

Sarah only went on as if he hadn't spoke "Emma...she was _my_ angel..."

Further tests revealed that Ellie had no serious internal injuries – the worst were broken bones and deep lacerations that had been carefully stitched by Sarah's gentle hands. It was amazing she had received no serious brain injury with the intense beatings done to her face, but the child was far from a clean bill of health. She had multiple fractures in her arms, broken ribs, and a cracked jaw – not to mention at least fifty cuts and bruises. Still, Ellie was lucky to be alive.

"We'll visit you for every day you're here," Dib promised, ruffling Ellie's soft blond hair. "And when you get to a new home, we'll make sure to see you often." He smiled, trying to make her feel better. He knew Ellie did _not_ want them to leave. "I promise.."

Ellie's eyes filled as she clutched to Dib's hand, not wanting to let go. "Do you haffta leave?"

"Yes," Dib sighed, "we have to go take care of GIR and Talia."

"They alright?" From the look on Zim's face, he was wondering the same thing.

"They're hurt, but they'll be fine," Dib smiled, holding her chin up with a hand. "No need to worry. They'll be over to see you tomorrow too." He watched as tears began spilling over her cheeks. "Ellie, don't cry. Sarah will take good care of you."

Ellie sniffled and glanced up at Sarah, who smiled warmly and lovingly pulled back the bangs from her face.

Dib had already left the hospital room, and Zim was about to follow suit, when Ellie grabbed his hand and pulled him backwards a little, gently touching his face with her soft warm hands.

"Thank you for listenin'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already well past twilight when the two returned home – greeted with open arms from GIR and Talia. Thankfully, both kids had not sustained serious injuries, and the ones that had been mildly serious for already taken care of; there was no life threatening danger in any wounds of theirs. None of the kids were in any mood or condition to argue against an early bed time, and Talia and Dib went to their rooms at about 8:00; while GIR conked out beside Zim at around seven. The invader stayed awake for quite a while, watching GIR as he slept, his mind constantly rifting back to Sarah and Ellie, 'though he tried to focus it on sleep. He had no idea what time it was when _he_ finally fell asleep – but the hour hand was long past twelve.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Zim felt himself drifting, drifting like a cloud on a warm summer's day. A strange warmness seemed to envelope his body, and tried to lift him from the mattress. The irken let out a growl of irritation as a child's laugh assaulted his ear drums. (Antenna drums.) "Talia, get to bed!" he snapped. "Right now!" The sweet, innocent laughter didn't fade, and he growled once more, sitting up...in nothing. Letting out a yelp, Zim sprung to his feet, staring around blindly for his bed. But there was nothing._

A sweet little laugh echoed around him.

"Smeet? I thought Zim said to go to bed!" the irken snapped, getting angrier by the second. "Come on now, you've had a long day and require rest, don't you? To bed, now!"

The same little giggle was his response.

Muttering to himself, Zim strode angrily over to the child – stopping dead in his tracks when he was close enough to see the girl's actual appearance. She had some of the same facial features of Talia, but this child was different. Rather than pale skin, it was tanned, and her wavy black hair fell down to her ankles; her bright hazel eyes burned into Zim's. She was a lot smaller than Talia as well.

Zim blinked, stepping back nervously, holding his breath as the child walked up to him, staring into his wide magenta eyes.

"...Hi!" she chirped in a bubbly tone, giving a GIR like grin as she walked around Zim, observing him.

Zim stood there, stiff in nervousness. "...Hi?" he answered uncertainly, blinking as the girl began to sniff at him. Who on Irk is this kid? She's so creepy! _And yet, simply adorable at the same time._

Wisps of her black hair ran feather light against his green skin as the child circled him some more. It didn't matter how much Zim spun to try and catch sight of her, all he saw was the frills of her translucent gray dress; she was a fast little thing. He yelped and jumped as he felt gentle fingers dig lightly into his sides. "Hey-!" He spun around, trying to find the annoying little kid, lurching upwards as she poked him in the opposite side. "Smeet-!" He began a futile game of what was basically chasing his own tail.

The child giggled, seeing this as some fun game as she poked him again in the _side, a little more._

"Sm-ee-t!" Giving what sounded like a compressed laugh, the irken ended up stumbling backwards, landing on the soft...nothing under him. He glared up at – of course- nothing. She had gotten away again. Zim growled in irritation. The last thing he wanted today was to be tickled and picked on by a mysterious immature little smeet. He blinked as he felt the child's hands under his arms, and he was slowly lifted to his feet again.

A more serious expression replaced the playful grin on the young girl's face as she took him by the hand. Her hands were warm and soft against his hard calloused claws.

Zim blinked as the surroundings suddenly changed. The dark light brightened into a blur of clouded colors, and the feeling of tranquility settled around him. The sudden bright rays of sunshine illuminated the strange child perfectly. Her tanned skin glowed a beautiful beige hue, and her wavy black hair was lightly tossed by the breeze in the air. She had on an old fashioned gray dress with bows and tufts at the rim of it. Hey hazel eyes were fixed on two lone figures sitting at the top of one of the grassy hills.

"...I..I recognize.." Zim trailed off, moving a little closer to the figures and squinting his eyes. He gasped. "That's Ellie!" He squinted his eyes a little more, making out a woman with short, wavy and blond hair. "And that's...Ellie's mother? ..No.." He focused his eyes a little more through the bright sunlight. "It's Sarah!" He turned to the young girl beside him, now totally puzzled. "Where are we? What are Ellie and Sarah doing here?"

The child only smiled mysteriously, watching on as Ellie and Sarah went through a straw basket, pulling a few things out.

Zim frowned as a crumpling sound was heard...and then, a wad of paper? No, it was a cut out. A cut out of an angel. _The irken put a dizzy hand to his head; this dream really didn't make much sense. ….However, it was great to see that sparkle in Ellie's eyes again._

Sarah smiled, picking a nearby dandelion and twirling it in her fingers, before gently tucking it behind the six year old's ear, and lovingly fondling Ellie's blond bangs.

The rays of the sunlight shifted a little, and instead began beaming down directly on Ellie and Sarah. Zim squinted at the brightness himself, sighting a luminous sunshine induced sparkle in Sarah's hazel eyes. …...Her hazel eyes.. _Slowly, Zim turned to the young smeet that was standing beside him, licking his lips, before he spoke. "You're..."_

_With a mischievous grin, her tone as light and cheery as it had been her greeting, the child uttered a breezy "bye!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__

- and suddenly, Zim was awake and alert, sitting up on his mattress with a snoring little robot between his legs. Hopelessly confused and stressed, Zim laid back against the pillow. His dreams were just getting weirder and weirder and weirder. Of course, he really would have preferred a dream about a strange young smeet, then another one of those haunting memories of his past. Still, it was odd he dreamed about a child he had never seen, and Sarah and Ellie together. It was one of the realest dreams he'd had, and certainly one of the most bizarre.

"No point worrying about it now.." Cautiously, Zim pulled the blankets to his chin and squirmed on the pillow as something scratched at the back of his head. He felt his heart pound rapidly. _Bed bugs?_ Frantically, Zim reached back behind his head and grabbed at the culprit. Examining it in the moonlight, his eyes went at least ten times their size.

It was a blade of _grass._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Ohohoh...a blade of grass... yeeah..I don't know why I bothered updating this fic, no one likes it.)_


End file.
